The Problem with Female Hollows
by FMASTA9
Summary: THE RETURN OF FMASTA9 IS HERE! 1ST NEW STORY OF 2011, GO READ...NOW! Coyote Starrk x Lillynette Gingerback short chapter fanfict by FMASTA9. He's back baby.
1. Main Story

**Author's Notes: HOLY SWEET ODIN DOES IT EVER FEEL GOOD TO BE BACK!** FANS! BEHOLD... YOUR MASTA IS ALIVE, AND HE IS HERE! THIS IS THE MOMENT YOUVE BEEN WAITING FOR AND IM NOT GOING TO KEEP YOU, SO ENJOY THE SOVEREIGN WRITER, FMASTA9'S RETURN TO THE WORLD OF FANFICTION! BEHOLD! THE FIRST COMEBACK STORY, "**THE PROBLEM WITH FEMALE HOLLOWS"! EXCELSIOR! RESURRECTION FEELS SOOOOO GOOOOOOD!**

**The Problem with Female hollows**

"Alright, let me concentrate so I can split us without anything weird happening to either of us." Starrk spoke to Lillynette in their released form. Blue light exploded from the ground followed by a dull grey smoke screen. When they emerged, Starrk gasped. A lean, beautiful woman that looked to be but a year younger than him and a few inches shorter, wearing a revealing bikini bottom thong and open chest vest that barely held in her large breasts stood before him. Her light blond hair stretched past her butt. On top of her head was what remained of a helmet that turned into a sort of pretty crown that covered the top of her head and hung over her left eye. Her hollow hole was positioned exactly where her belly button should be. It was like his vision was that of a goddess. His eyes were wide and his gapping mouth drooled slightly. "L-Lillynette?" He managed to utter. "Yeah? What, is there something wrong, did something happen?" Her voice was charming and infatuating. Starrk could not take his eyes off his new other half. "W-well...see for yourself..." he pointed to the mirror on the wall. Noticing this, Lillynette screamed and rubbed her eyes for a second look. To make sure she wasn't dreaming, she pinched her arm. "Ow...holy crap...Starrk, I'm older...taller...cute, beautiful, sexy...and I have boobs! Not to mention a pretty nice ass too! I like the new helmet, and my hair is so long! Oh my gosh, this is AWESOME!" "You're telling me, I don't know what I did, Lillynette, but I'm liking it." Starrk motioned toward her ever so desirably. "Starrk, I don't know what this feeling is, but you look pretty manly yourself...(wait, what did I just say?)" "Oh really, then you won't mind if this man tests out this new form?" He embraced her sleek stomach and stared into her pink eyes. Lillynette giggled uncontrollably as he kissed her neck. "Starrk, stop, that tickles, hehehehe, oh, you dog!" Lillynette said joyfully before raising her free arm to playfully hit his shoulder. Upon contact, Starrk flew across the room and smashed through the wall. Lillynette looked at her hand and then at the smoking hole in the wall and gasped. "Starrk!" She ran to her partner's aid. The smoke cleared, revealing Starrk lying amongst the rubble with a dizzy expression on his face. He was as blown away at what just happened as she was. "Starrk! Are you okay?" "Eh...yeah...that hurt..." "I'm so sorry I didn't mean too!" "I don't imagine you did." Lillynette helped Starrk out of the rubble and examined his head and his arm. "I don't see any blood, that's good." "I suppose it is, doesn't relieve the pain though." "Sorry." "It's alright" Starrk brushed himself off. Lillynette looked at her fist in wonder. "Who knew with beauty came strength?" "I know, I didn't even hit you that hard...yet...wow." Lillynette looked at the blank wall before her. She walked up to it and flicked it with her index finger. The wall exploded into several hundred pieces. "Holy...jeez. That's strong!" "I don't even think 'I' could do that." They pondered this unforeseen change together for a minute. "Want to sit down? Some tea perhaps?" Lillynette asked her amazed partner. "Yeah...that sounds good." Lillynette walked towards their makeshift dining area (consisting of 2 oversized pillow seats and a table). Starrk paused (his head rubbing) and looked at his partner again, tracing her from the crown-like helmet top, down her light blonde long hair and stopping at her very exposed butt. He gaped joyfully and proceeded to pant like a dog. And like a dog, he followed 'her butt' to their dining area. When she sat, he was snapped out of his trance and beheld his new partner calmly pouring their tea into 2 little cups. He walked over to his seat and positioned himself to suite his comfortability standards, which weren't much. A pillow would do. She sipped her tea in a polite fashion. He grabbed for his tea while using his peripherals to admire Lillynette's enlarged breasts with upmost delight. "How's your tea?" Lillynette asked innocently. Starrk perked up, immediately removing his eyes from her chest and sipping his tea frantically. "It's good." "Good." Lillynette smirked at his behavior. "Oh come out and say it, you were staring at my enormous breasts weren't you, Starrk?" Starrk spit tea as he watched her grope her breasts teasingly. "Starrk, you pervert, hehehehe." "I was not." Starrk retorted, slight blush in his face now. "Admit it, I'm sexy...and you're liking it." "I would never...uh." "Go on," she gave her breasts a teasing squeeze. Starrk gulped, doing his best to keep his composure. "Damnit Lillynette...I hate it when you do this." She got up and walked across the table on all fours like a puppy, purposely shaking her ass and giving him horny looks just to make him nervous. "But I bet you like it when I do this." Lillynette gripped both sides of her vest and flashed her boobs at him. The action startled Starrk, causing him to toss his teacup, it smashing on the floor a few feet behind him, and slapping both hands to his eyes. Despite this...he moved the fingers covering his eyes slightly out of the irresistible urge to stare at her bare breasts. Lillynette laughed at him. Starrk blushed and growled in frustration. "Lillynette..." "Oh, that was cruel wasn't it, sorry Starrk. How about...I know, does this turn you on?" Lillynette grabbed the seems of her thong pants and slipped them down, flashing her vag to him. Starrk was even more startled than last time, actually falling back off his pillow. "Hahaha, got you with that one too! You're so gullible Starrk." She looked down at her genitalia. "Ooh! I even have a little hair down here." Starrk regained his composure and peaked up from his pillow. The sight of her made him drool slightly and shiver with anticipation. "Please Lillynette, spare me..." "Alright, alright, I had my fun." Lillynette smirked and slid her thong back up to return her to whatever decency she was in before. "Thank you." Starrk returned to his sitting position on his pillow and sighed, trying to calm down after the previous excitements. Lillynette grinned at him. He half-smiled back. She opened an eye to see his reaction and noticed something different. "Starrk." "Hm?" "It seems I'm not the only one who's grown." "Huh?" Starrk tilted his head in confusion. Lillynette blinked as she observed him. "Speaking of hair, it seems yours grew out too." Starrk felt his hair and noticed it was about an inch longer than usual. He also felt his chin, noticing his goatee to have thickened slightly. "Your hair is slightly longer, and your goatee is darker." "Huh...that's different." "And your face...looks...older." "Huh...I thought I looked old to begin with." "I never thought that." "That's very sweet of you. Glad to hear it. I admit, I feel slightly older than I was..." Starrk looked down slightly at this revelation. It seemed to depress him. Lillynette noticed this and it saddened her too. Exhaling out of her nose, she was determined to lift his spirits in the most apparent way possible. Lillynette put on a cute, then sly smile. She made her way from the middle of the table to his face as slowly and as noticeably as she could. Starrk looked up to meet her smiling face. It surprised him so that he fell back somewhat, but not so much as to fall off the pillow. She climbed onto his lap and laid her breasts on his chest, leaning her face into his. The atmosphere had turned romantic. "You're taking advantage of this...aren't you?" "Shouldn't I be? It could be interesting." "You've got a point." Lillynette began to close the space between their faces, her lips eager to join her partners. "Lillynette." "Starrk." "Are you ready?" "I was about to ask you the same question." "Ready when you are." "Then...here goes-" Before Lillynette could even finish her sentence or successfully lock their lips, a flash of blue engulfed around her and disappeared in seconds. When the light disappeared, Lillynette emerged having returned to her child-like form. The two shared a look of surprise on their faces. "Starrk..." "Lill-" at that, Starrk to was engulfed in a blue light. When he emerged, he too had emerged as his original self. They stared blankly at each other for several minutes in silence. They looked at each other up and down and realized what had occurred. "Starrk...what happened?" "I have...no idea. Sigh." Starrk sighed grievantly. Lillynette could tell why too, as she felt it as well. Disappointment. They were so close to something amazing, something phenomenal, something life changing for the both of them. But it was gone now...for neither of them knew how long. Starrk felt he could have done without the feeling of age that came along with the change. Lillynette, however, looked as if she was about to cry. "Starrk...we're-" "I know." "Now I'm small again...flatchested...and unattractive." "Lillynette...please, don't say such things. I think you're beautiful and attractive...just the way you are." "You're just saying that to make me feel better." A tear formed in her eye as she began to sob. Starrk lifted a gloved finger and wiped away the tear and patted her helmeted head. Starrk smiled. "Indeed I am, but on intention, I mean it. I love you, Lillynette Gingerback...just the way you are..." "Really?" "Of course, and I find your cute little butt," Starrk gave her bottom a slight tap, Lillynette responding with a small 'ow', "irresistible." "Hehehe, Starrk, you always know what to say to make me feel better." "Naturally, it's what partners are for." They sat in silence for a minute, sincerely looking at each other. "Ugh, it would have been interesting though." Starrk threw his arm over his eyes. "I know." Lillynette laid on his chest. "At least now we know there is a time limit to that change thing." "We'll have to figure out how it works so we could do that again sometime." "Sounds good to me." Lillynette fell asleep, having become worn out from the night's crazy event. 'I guess this is the feeling Nnoitra has to experience with Neliel. Now I feel sorry for the guy. This feeling sucks.' Starrk thought to himself. 'Oh well, it was certainly interesting for a change, not to mention hot. It's going to be the stuff of my dreams for a long time now, that's for sure. Damn, those were big breasts, and that ass, mmmmm, man. Okay, stop thinking about it and rest, I think I need it after tonight.' Starrk fell asleep as well.


	2. Aftermath

**Later...**

"Hey...Starrk," Lillynette spoke from her side of the table, her curvaceous form becoming a norm to him now, so he didn't ogle as much as he used too, or rather, as bad as he did. "Yes...Lillynette," Starrk spoke in a deeper voice as he drank his soup. Lillynette stood up and stared at him deviantly. Starrk looked up at her, a single bead of nervous sweat dropping from his head. He loved her smile. He never loved what came after that smile. In an instant, Lillynette swung her fist into the table and destroyed the foundations of the floor and the table, all of it crumbling into several pieces. Starrk was luckily untouched. He took another sip as he beheld the crater that was his makeshift dining room table. "I challenge you as your other half...in a match of strength!" She pointed her finger at him threateningly. Starrk swallowed his mouthful of soup. "Dare I ask...why?" "I want to see which of us is stronger now..." "That's obvious isn't it?" "Appearances can deceive." Lillynette spanked herself as a taunt. Starrk sighed and put down his bowl. "This is going to suck." "Aw, have faith, your aging can't be that bad. This is going to be fun!" "For you maybe." "Ready set go!" Lillynette dashed at Starrk, fist outstretched, her speed startled him, and he panicked, throwing his arms up to defend himself. Surprisingly, something different happened. She glomped him onto his back. Starrk moved his arms to see what happened. Lillynette smiled. "Just kidding!" Starrk let out a sigh of relief. "Oi, what am I going to do with you." "Indeed what are you going to do with me?" Lillynette opened her top and began pulling down her pants. "Hmmm, allow me to show you what this old wolf can do, eh?" "Sounds fun to me."

**Afterward...**

"That was great. Now then, about that strength test." "You were serious about that weren't you?" "Yup." Starrk looked around, mostly for an escape, but noticed the clock and smirked. "Alright, show me what you've got." "Here it comes! Heeyah!" Lillynette lunged forward but stopped mid path as blue light engulfed them both. She stood as her young self again. Starrk patted her helmeted head and smiled humorously. "Times up." "Huh? Starrk! You did that on purpose!" "Wasn't my fault, you spent to much time goofing around. I guess you're out of luck, sorry kiddo." "You jerk!" Lillynette pouted, crossed her arms, and turned from him. "Aw, don't be like that...next time I promise. You'll get your revenge, trust me, I can already feel it." "You're on!" "That's my girl."


End file.
